


What Are You Wearing?

by Shatterpath



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visitor brings out a side of Sam Carter that no one was expecting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was written in response to a story challenge on Alternate Reality. (#5 - Inspired by Foothold. A vision of Sam in Leather. "Maybe that should be another challenge, putting Sam in some sexy leather get up. How *yummy*. -Elyssa") I agree Elyssa. While I don't know anything about Foothold (later comment on 3-27-0: I’ve seen Foothold finally! Great episode, tons of fun to see the evil Janet. God, I love Teryl…), the other half of the challenge got my attention. Due to a co-worker constantly obsessing over his sport of choice, I was inspired to write the following.
> 
> Misc. info: When a wave of Sam/Janet fanfics began appearing on some of my favorite web pages, I was too curious to resist reading a new genre. I was so fascinated by their interactions and the world around them that I have since become a rabid fan of the show. Many thanks to Amanda and Teryl for these wonderful, witty, intelligent characters they portray and the many fan fiction authors out there. Keep up the good work people! Oh, and if anyone catches the unintentional pun I made about Amanda’s last name hidden below, I’ll be ever so impressed.

“What’s keeping that girl?”

All of the Stargate Command personnel carefully kept their grins to themselves. They very much doubted that Jacob Carter was aware he had mused out loud. As if conjured by his comment, there was a startled oath from the stairway and heavy footfalls rattled up the metal steps. A breathless Sam Carter practically tripped into the briefing room and everyone could only stare.

“Jeez Carter,” Jack managed to say in a slightly strangled voice. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Like some pop-culture goddess she stood for a moment framed by the pale wall behind her. Inky black leather encased her lovingly from neck to feet and was ribbed like a snake’s belly scales at vulnerable points. The word ‘Howling’ was stitched in silver right into the leather down both sleeves and thighs. Half-scowling away O’Neill’s remark, Sam’s icy blue gaze settled on her father and her worry deepened. “Dad? Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

A loving grin brought the tall woman over to be enfolded in a warm hug. “I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean for my message to worry you. Your talented Doctor Fraiser seems to have figured out what was wrong.” Gently, he held his daughter at arms length and gave her a long-suffering look. “I thought you gave this up back in high school.”

Various indiscriminate thoughts ran rampant through the thoughts of the others in the room. They covered the gamut between shock, curiosity, admiration and a good healthy dose of raw lust. Jacob’s remark only made them take in her appearance with even more attention. The heavy suit was not new and showed years of loving care and abuse. The smell of loose dirt and oiled leather permeated the room where the tall woman had dragged it in on her. With a black bandana keeping her hair pinned back, Sam looked like some kind of science fiction Hell’s Angel. It was a striking and erotic image. Suddenly self-conscious, Sam reached up to rub a heavily gloved hand across the back of her neck. “Cory’s been in town and dragged me out to play with his buddies. I’m being careful, I promise.”

“Isn’t he a little young for this?”

“He’s nineteen dad, he can take care of himself.”

Those unprofessional thoughts were sliding right down into the gutter. Even Daniel’s eyes had grown round and he had never had mental wanderings like these about his teammate.

“I suppose, but you must be at least a little serious to have gone out and bought leathers.”

When Sam shifted uncomfortably the midnight skin gave off that distinctive squeak and the silver trim sparkled enticingly. “The woman who sold them to me made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Even General Hammond was starting to wonder what the hell they were talking about. And he was a little disturbed at the directions his lizard brain was going. Both Janet and Jack looked like they were about to swallow their tongues and Daniel was ready to bolt. Two pairs of blue eyes swung around to pin the uniformed soldiers with a look that made them collectively flinch. Even Teal’c was vaguely uncomfortable from the undercurrents of emotion in the room. A low-cut white undershirt peeked out of the half-open jacket leaving Sam’s bright blue eyes the only real color on her person. Janet opened her mouth to try to explain the situation but no sound emerged. What did that well-loved leather feel like where it hugged Sam’s warm flesh so closely? Shocked by the thought, her expressive eyes rounded even further. Then Sam finally saw the hard burn of desire trying to hide underneath the shock. Now that she realized how she must look to them, she could understand the carnal speculation lingering in O’Neill’s gaze. Even Daniel was gawking in unison with Teal’c’s somber inquisitiveness. But they were boys and she was dressed like something out of an illicit Playboy fantasy. Abruptly, Sam gestured down at herself with one hand and explained, “I was dirt biking with my cousin from Georgia.”

Blinking stupidly, they seemed to finally come back to themselves. While Jack and Daniel colored in shame and Janet cleared her throat, Teal’c asked the question Sam had been expecting. “Dirt biking?”

“It’s a sport with fast, light, two-wheeled vehicles that are driven where there are no roads. This outfit is to help protect me if I have an accident.”

“I see. But having your head exposed seems to defeat the purpose.”

“The helmet is with the bike upstairs. Though I suppose that would have helped explain.”

Getting a rein on the meeting, General Hammond was abruptly all business. “Well, since you’re here Major, perhaps you could give Doctor Fraiser a second opinion on the little problem the Tok’ra have brought us.”

“My pleasure sir.”

Flustered, Janet shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets and finally managed to look away. A speculative and almost teasing smile danced at the corners of Sam’s mouth. When she shot the men a pointed glare they quickly diverted their stares.

_My pleasure indeed_ , she chuckled to herself.

++++

“Sam,” Jacob asked as they made their way to the infirmary. “Aren’t you going to change?”

“Why? I’m still on vacation. I doubt either of us will be here long enough for our wardrobes to be a big deal.”

Janet could not resist peeking over her shoulder as Sam tossed a sweeping gesture at the primitive cut of her father’s To’kra tunic and pants. They laughed together and Janet felt a pang of… something that might have been envy. Sam’s appearance had stunned her right down to her foundation but her own response had shocked her even more. The raw, dangerous look of the outfit had completely altered Sam’s familiar appearance and she was breathtaking. Burning, unexpected passion was threatening to send Janet screaming down the hallway in a panic. Even now that perverse little part of her brain obsessed over Sam’s heavy footfalls and the jingle of the silver chain on her right boot. The steady creak of the inky leather was making her sweat and salivate. Sam laughed throatily and continued to speak to her father. “Besides, the zipper’s busted on this thing. It’s going to take a pair of pliers and some serious elbow grease to get me out of these.”

Desperate to escape the Carters and the conversation that her overheated brain insisted on misinterpreting, Janet fled for her office. Twin gazes followed her, one curious and the other predatory.

“Odd. From what I’ve seen, Doctor Fraiser is acting out of character.”

Sam’s grin answered Jacob’s musing question. “How long did you keep her slaving away on whatever crisis brought you back to Earth? She’s probably tired.”

“Really Sam, it was only a few hours.”

“A few hours or a few ex-military-workaholic hours?”

“Point taken.”

Inside her office, Janet flopped down into her chair and rested her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She had never felt this way before… had she? After long moments composing herself and subduing her rampant hormones, Janet removed something from a drawer and returned to the infirmary. Her calm was immediately spiderwebbed like shattered glass by the sight of Sam bent over a microscope. Every slender muscle across ass and thigh was tight against the smooth leather. There was not an eye in the place that was not at least giving her a casual look. After choking down her own reaction, Janet shooed the oglers away with a practiced glare. She was dimly aware of Jacob explaining the now-solved medical mystery to his daughter. It was a damn good thing they had already accomplished that fact or Janet very much doubted that she would be much good to the To’kra right now. Or anyone else for that matter. As her eyes wandered down Sam’s svelte frame in so loving a wrapping, she was rapidly getting to the point where higher brain functions were becoming impossible. Sam straightened to spear Janet with that laser blue gaze and the small woman felt like a defenseless prey animal. Her fingers trembled as she held out a pair of pliers and almost melted under Sam’s loving grin.

“Always prepared, eh Janet?”

“No… not always.”

Speculatively, Jacob glanced from his grown child to the normally composed doctor. A mental smack in the head from Selmak distracted him from his trepidation of what he thought he was seeing. Oh, it was there all right, it was just that the man he once was really did not want to see it. But the magnetic pull between them was an almost physical thing, like the moon on the tides. There was a sparkle in Sam’s eyes he had never seen before, humor and fondness and a lusty energy that made him faintly uncomfortable radiated off of her like heat. Her single-minded regard of the petite brunette made his own attention sharpen, determined to understand his daughter’s fascination. The leather-clad hand rested lightly over Janet’s fingers and trapped the pliers between them. Smoky brown eyes were riveted on Sam as though unable to look away. There was no doubt that there was a powerful bond there. When Jacob cleared his throat meaningfully, they both jumped as though goosed. “So as you can see, your famous Doctor Fraiser was every bit the miracle worker her reputation says she is.”

A dull flush crept over Janet’s fair skin as she ducked her eyes away. Sam’s fondness deepened and her words were soft and intimate. “She always is.”

++++

_The base is going to be buzzing for weeks over this one_ , Sam mused to herself as she escorted her father back to the Gate room. Hardly a moment had passed since pulling the bike up to the guard shack without eyes resting on her startlingly clad form. There was something perversely titillating about the carnal attention being paid her. Even Jack had been uncharacteristically subdued, not a smart remark out of him yet. She was still completely covered in the protective leathers. As much fun as it might have been to get Janet to help pull the zipper down, she did not want to jeopardize their careers. Since the heavy gloves were trapped beneath the sleeves she just had to cope. Cory’s girlfriend had knotted the bandana around her skull so efficiently that Sam was wondering if she would ever get it off. It had stayed on despite the helmet being removed and replaced several times, but that was the whole point. A subdued and jittery Janet followed the Carters and tried to keep her eyes to herself. Already the Stargate had nearly finished its laborious task of dialing out. After it exploded to life, Jacob gathered his youngest child up and squeezed her until she laughingly protested. “Hey, leathers or no leathers I’m still only human here.”

“I miss you Sam. Take care of yourself.”

“You too dad.”

For a long moment that heartened all observers, the small family clung to one another in the fluttery blue glow of the Stargate. Finally Sam held her once-estranged and dying father at arm’s length and smiled with all the love in her heart. “Both of you take care.”

There was something otherworldly in Jacob’s eyes for just a moment as Selmak accepted the sentiment. A warm grin was flashed at a startled Janet. “See you around Doctor. I look forward to seeing you again under better circumstances. Take care of my daughter.”

“With pleasure sir.”

That deepened the smile and Jacob strode over to the shimmering event horizon. As he stepped through with one last loaded glance, Sam realized something with a bolt of shock.

_He knows how I feel about her_ …

++++

Even as Jacob vanished into the Stargate, Janet backed out of the room and escaped to her quarters. Throwing herself onto the bunk, she buried her face in the pillow and tried to calm herself. In a glance her world had turned upside-down and showed no signs of righting itself any time soon. Friendship and a wonderful work partnership had suddenly shaded into something deep and unexpected. Her body cried out for indulgence and ached to explore the lanky body the bike leathers had brought into sharp relief. It was not as though she did not know what Sam looked like under her clothes, but to have the whole package so teasing displayed… This was going to drive her mad. Minutes or hours could have slipped away while Janet struggled for composure.

Then a knock sounded on her door and she froze.

Oh she knew who that must be tapping at the entrance to her sanctuary. The predatory way Sam’s piercing gaze had followed her left no doubt in Janet’s mind that this whole thing was mutual. That realization only made her burn hotter, knowing that she could have the lanky blonde if only she had the courage.

“Janet?” was called quietly through her door. Even as her left-brain objected to this volatile game, Janet was on her feet and opening it open. “Rumor has it,” Sam intoned quietly. “That you’ve earned a three day weekend out of this latest crisis.” Once again trapped by the magnetism between them, neither woman could move for a long moment. Then Sam made a strangled sound and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Would you like to join me? It’s fun and I’d love to teach you.”

That soft invitation went straight to Janet’s libido at a speed that made Gate travel pale in comparison. There was hope and demand in those in the blue eyes. A goofy grin etched itself across Janet’s face even as her left-brain continued to send up a clatter of objections. But it was all just trite background noise and she spoke despite it. “I’d love to.”

Quickly, a Kevlar helmet and padded fatigues were scared up and brought in by Daniel. With him came a battered man’s bomber jacket Sam dimly remembered him wearing a few times. “Um, I thought this would work as a riding jacket until you could get something better.”

Sam gently teased Daniel about the large size of the jacket as Janet vanished behind an obstruction to hurriedly change. The two members of SG-1 bantered back while they waited for her.

“Help me get this thing off, and I’ll wear yours.”

“I thought you said it was busted.”

“It is. It’ll have to come over my head, but the gloves are trapped underneath the sleeves. That’s why I haven’t taken those off either.”

“Uhh, okay.”

Janet yanked up the zippers laced into her rarely used combat boots and came out to watch. Uncomfortable, but up for the game, Daniel had grabbed Sam’s collar and sleeve while she tried to pull away. It quickly turned into a comical tug-of-war as the snug leather resisted their efforts. Humor calmed Janet’s nerves despite the repeat performance of Sam’s backside tight against the pants.

“Is this really worth it?” Daniel groused as the missing members of SG1 showed up.

“C’mon Daniel, Janet can’t wear that jacket. It’s too big.”

“This is interesting,” O’Neill drawled. “Never heard of a zipper Carter?”

“It’s busted. Make yourself useful and grab a glove before I suffocate.”

Rolling his eyes, O’Neill did as ordered, waving Teal’c to the other hand. The three men pulled hard enough to unbalance Sam and the jacket began hiking up her slim frame. Janet leapt forward to grab both the escaping edge of the undershirt and the high waistband of the pants. Pent up body heat was pouring off Sam like an open oven. Of course General Hammond chose that very moment to walk by and witness the scene with widened eyes. With a last round of grunts the jacket and gloves sloughed off like shed snakeskin. The men stumbled back to collapse into an ungraceful pile that Hammond only just managed to sidestep. Only Sam’s quick reflexes kept the two women on their feet. When a glance reassured her no one was hurt, Sam burst out laughing. “I can imagine how silly we looked a moment ago.”

Grumbling, her teammates reorganized themselves, each with an article of clothing in hand. Then abruptly Sam’s appearance enraptured the group yet again. Her skin was flushed and damp, tightening into goose pimples in the cool air. The front of the shirt had hiked up to show a teasing band of pale flesh, but it was not just her exposed skin that had grown taut in the chill air. Obviously braless, overheated and rapidly cooling off, Sam was flashing her friends more information about her anatomy than perhaps any of them really needed to know. That the shirt was nearly transparent with dampness did not help any. O’Neill turned away with a strangled curse. “These are the times that try men’s souls. C’mon guys, we gotta go. Now. Have a fun weekend you two.”

With one long last look from Teal’c, the men slunk away.

“Bye guys, see you Monday,” Sam sing-songed after them. “Thanks for your help.”

One day they would get revenge on her for laughing so hard at their expense. A sharp shiver running across Sam’s body finally allowed Janet’s doctor brain to drag the rest of her mind out of the gutter long enough to fuss. “Cover up before you get a chill.”

Nodding, Sam did as she was told and shrugged into Daniel’s big jacket. As it covered her half-naked torso and sagged low across her hips, Janet was left with the memories in her mind’s eye.

“Here,” Sam said and Janet just barely had enough concentration to catch the black jacket tossed her way. “It’ll fit well enough to protect you.”

Pretending to fiddle with the long gloves, Sam watched Janet out of the corner of her eye. The cowhide was warm from Sam’s body heat especially where it was padded across shoulders and ribs. A variety of tantalizing scents wafted up from the jacket to torment Janet.

“Put it on,” Sam purred with seductive interest. This game was becoming far more interesting than she had thought it would be. Dry-mouthed and shell-shocked, Janet tried to struggle into the jacket, amazed at the unwieldy weight of it. Trapped within the darkness it created, she was lovingly assaulted by the smells of dirt and hide and… Sam. Strong hands brushed over her ribs to yank the jacket into place. Only inches apart the women stared into one another’s eyes and felt the rest of the world fade away. Gently Sam’s fingers brushed against Janet’s hipbones where they remained curled around the bottom edge of the jacket. “This is going to be fun,” she breathed with a suggestion of a leer and watched the arousal in Janet’s dark gaze deepen.

“Lead the way.”

It took a concerted effort to pull apart and gather Janet’s few things. In true gentlemanly fashion, Sam took Janet’s duffel bag and led the way out of the complex. They were silent but achingly aware of one another all the way to the surface. A scant meter from the top of the elevator shaft was the bike.

Sprawled inelegantly on its side, front tire in the air, the dirty machine looked like mechanical roadkill. It did not look substantial enough to support one person much less two.

“I was in a hurry,” Sam explained sheepishly as she righted the dirt bike. Making no effort to hide her wariness, Janet retrieved the nearby helmet and moved closer. With a feline movement, Sam straddled the narrow seat and settled herself.

“Is this safe?”

“If it’s not a little dangerous, you’re not having enough fun. Climb on. I’ll take care of you, I promise,” Sam chuckled and the suggestiveness in her tone nearly made Janet swoon. Temptation dragged her over by her libido and made her hand over the helmet before putting on her own. Standing up, Sam slammed her weight down on the starter peg and the bike roared to life. Even with her lanky body right up against the gas tank, there was a very narrow width of seat left. Upright and idling noisily, the machine was far larger than Janet had first suspected. Her overactive imagination painted it lean and leggy like a mechanical cheetah. “C’mon doc, quit being professional and get on.” A strong fist on the jacket yanked Janet close and she could see Sam’s grin half-hidden by the helmet. Using the larger woman to balance herself, Janet managed to mount up and catch her breath. It was hard to tell which more titillating, Sam’s body pressed so close or the steady vibration of the bike. “Put your feet on those pegs there and hang on tight.”

While the engine wailed in a broken staccato burst, Janet did as she was told. Like a freed greyhound, the bike leapt away to buzz over to the guard shack. Janet held on for dear life and hoped the guard thought nothing of her clinging so desperately to Sam as they halted next to him. He snapped to attention when Sam flipped open her visor. “Major Carter and Captain Fraiser checking out for the weekend. We’ll be returning Monday 0630 hours.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And thanks for letting me in with the bike, I appreciate it.”

“I figured it had to be important to drag you in like this.” After entering the information in his logs the young man grinned at the two women. “Have a great weekend.”

“Oh, we will Sergeant.”

Janet could only smile unsteadily, terrified her fear and arousal would show if she tried to speak. Smacking the helmet visor shut, Sam gunned the bike under the rising security bar and down the road. Exhilaration mixed up with all of the other volatile emotions pounding through Janet and she cuddled trustingly into Sam’s back. When the tall body shifted to control the bike her smaller frame automatically echoed every move. That made it easier for Sam to keep enough of her mind on her driving to keep them safe. This bike was not really meant for proper roads and she had been concerned about having a passenger on the finicky machine. Thankfully, Janet was a wonderfully responsive passenger and was making her job easy. The memory of the heat in the velvet brown eyes made Sam burn hotter as they zipped down the mountain. The next few days would certainly be interesting…


	2. Wear It For Me

The stuttered, hypnotic wail of the dirtbike’s engine had lulled Janet into a mental haze. So when Sam suddenly jerked to a halt in a familiar neighborhood, she was quite taken off guard.  
   
“Why here?”  
   
The question earned a loving grin from the blonde woman. “You’re going to be camping out for almost three days. Go pack.”  
   
Of course, Janet realized with a start, that’s why they were at her house. Three days pinned to the now-idling bike and Sam’s lanky frame. Like her blood pressure wasn’t high enough…  
   
“I’ll be quick,” Janet told her companion breathlessly and peeled herself off the vinyl seat. When was the last time she had been so painfully horny? The way that thing vibrated…  
   
“Take your time,” Sam drawled and pulled off the helmet to fire Janet a smoldering look. It was becoming even more difficult to resist the woman’s siren song. But, with a low groan, Janet forced herself to turn and march into the house. Sam’s sexy chuckle was like a caress across her hyper-sensitive skin…  
   
Once inside her familiar sanctuary, Janet felt some measure of self-control return. Or was she just banking the fire? Shaking off the thought, she moved into the bedroom and began to throw a few things together. There were her warm, casual turtlenecks and heavy boots that rarely saw much use, but where had her sturdy jeans gone? At last Janet’s memory led her to the drawers of her dresser to pull out the faded pants. Then she paused. The blaze of arousal flared up again as her eyes dropped, unbidden, to the drawer closest to the floor. Were they even still in there? Dare she wear them? Almost reluctantly, she grabbed the handle and forced herself to confront the contents within the drawer. It had been years since she had worn anything like this for somebody. Heck, she had never worn most of the pieces of scandalous attire. It was a harmless little fetish, these alluring and seductive things.  
   
For a long moment, Janet was shocked and scared by the directions her thoughts had gone.   
   
Wear these? For… Sam?  
   
Then that steady burn made her shaking fingers reach out and take the chance.  
   
++++  
   
By the time Janet finally exited the house, Sam had pretty much answered the endless stream of questions posed to her by the neighborhood children. They were terribly impressed by the bike and the fact that the tall woman willingly allowed them to touch it and clamber over it. Then Doctor Fraser came out and they dispersed with various hellos and goodbyes. Sam was surprised to see that Janet had stripped off the black ‘howling’ jacket and was now dressed in thick denim jacket lined in sheepskin and worn blue jeans.  
   
“You look great,” Sam stated before her brain could rail at her what a bad idea it was. The startled and pleased glance Janet flashed made Sam give her inner voice the raspberry.   
   
“Flatterer. Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to fix your jacket.”  
   
Sure enough, the zipper moved smoothly and easily. Sam grinned in appreciation and quickly stripped off Daniel’s jacket to yank her own on. “Excellent. Now I feel fully dressed again. Pull the bomber over yours for additional protection. We need to get going or we’ll never make it to the campsite before nightfall.”  
   
++++  
   
Despite the women’s efforts, it was near full dark by the time the bike reached the dirt road that would lead them to the campsite.  
   
“Hang on,” Sam called out and backed off the throttle. She didn’t feel safe on the uneven terrain with Janet’s additional weight on the back of the fickle machine. So far it had behaved, but why tempt fate? Fortunately, it was only a short way and a cheerful bonfire greeted the pair.  
   
“Sam?” Cory’s voice called out hesitantly as the bike buzzed up beside the scattered tents and trailers and gear.  
   
“Cory?” Sam lilted playfully back and yanked off the helmet.  
   
“Hey! You brought company. Cool.”  
   
“This is my friend, Janet. Janet, my cousin, Cory.”  
   
“Pleased to meet you,” Janet said obediently as the lanky young man shook her outstretched hand. “Sam said a little about you.”   
   
That made him laugh. Cory was a handsome fellow with a shock of pale hair that was colorless in the flickering firelight. “If you’re the same Janet that Sam’s mentioned before, than I probably know more about you than vice-versa. No fear, you’re among friends here. Make yourselves at home.”  
   
Sam stood and brushed against the full length of Janet’s all-too-aware body, making the smaller woman hiss in response. A quick movement locked the kickstand in place and they dismounted. So began a pleasant night of beer and conversation and flirting outrageously with one another. None of the 3 young couples seemed fazed by the older couple’s behavior. Especially since one of the couples were both men.  
   
Pleasantly buzzed, Janet patted Tommy on the shoulder where he was curled up half in Robert’s lap. It earned a sleepy grin and she continued over to where Sam was sprawled out on a lounge chair. And promptly tripped ungracefully over herself.  
   
“Whoa!” Sam yelped as Janet tumbled onto her in a jumble of arms and legs. “I gotcha. You okay?”  
   
Oh heaven, oh bliss. Without thinking, Janet snuggled down into Sam’s warmth and sighed happily. “Am now…”  
   
It wasn’t Janet’s clumsiness that had startled Sam, after all they had been drinking, it was the cuddling friendliness. Not that she was complaining or anything. She wove a gentle hand into Janet’s hair to caress the warm curve of her skull. That’s how they fell asleep, curled up together beneath the stars.  
   
++++  
   
Someone had tossed a blanket over them, Janet noted idly as she woke. A hiss of pain escaped her as she peeled her skin away from where it had molded to the heavy zipper bisecting Sam’s chest. Oh, that was going to leave a nasty mark… Gentle hands were suddenly cradling her outraged skin and Janet allowed the touch.  
   
“That looks painful” Sam murmured softly and stroked Janet’s cheek and chin. “Remind me to change clothes before you fall asleep on me again.”  
   
“Mmm, okay. Is it fading?”  
   
“It will. Now come’ere.”  
   
It didn’t take much effort to tug Janet’s small frame fully onto her body so the unharmed cheek could rest against the leather. Still limp with sleep, the two women melted together for long moments. The tinny sounds of dirtbikes echoed through the thin morning sunlight.  
   
“So those kids didn’t disturb either of us? We’ve lost our highly trained military edge.” Janet mused dryly.  
   
“Speak for yourself Doc, I’ve been awake for some time.”  
   
Once again Janet propped herself up to fire Sam an accusing look. “Then why didn’t you wake me up?”  
   
“Because you were far to cute to wake?”  
   
That smile was going to send her into nuclear meltdown. Drawn by the magnetism between them, Janet ducked her head down to press a soft kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Thank you.”  
   
“Any time. You ready to live dangerously?”  
   
“Lead the way.”  
   
++++  
   
It was quite an experience, Janet had to admit, controlling the frisky bikes. Cory’s girlfriend, Maria, had manhandled the small woman onto her smaller machine and shooed the cousins off. Without Sam’s suffocating distraction around, the lessons had quickly sunk in. And the looks on the others faces when she had roared past them had been priceless. Laughing until tears rolled down her face, Janet slumped over the gastank until the rush worked its way through her system.  
   
“That was a riot,” she gasped as Sam lurched to a halt beside her.  
   
“You’re a natural. Think you can keep up with me?”  
   
“Right behind you.”  
   
Eventually, the day wound down into evening and the friends returned to the campsite. As Janet peeled off her now-filthy jacket, she was astonished by the sheer quantity of dirt that was spattered onto her. The others seemed unfazed by it, laughing and carrying on over beers and grilled steaks. But Janet gathered her bag up and crept off the public showers to clean up. Between the vibration of the bike and the uneven terrain tossing her about, she was sore and felt like a live wire. Clothes and boots were left in a heap in the small dressing alcove outside the shower stall next to her duffel bag. Water as hot as Janet could stand it pounded over her aching body until her muscles began to unkink. Then a blast of freezing water made her squeal and leap back into the wall. Cursing like a sailor, Janet flailed out of the stall and went for her towels.  
   
“Janet?”  
   
Only barely back into her clothes, Janet froze at the sound of Sam’s voice. It took an effort to swallow her heart and answer. “I’m here. What’s up?”  
   
“Just heard you ranting and was worried.”  
   
“I hadn’t been planning on a cold shower.”  
   
“Sorry, I think that might have been me. There’s a big sink outside I was mopping off at.”  
   
“Sadist.”  
   
That earned laughter and Janet jumped in shock when the dressing curtain was abruptly yanked back. There stood a glittering-eyed Sam, gold hair sticking wetly in all directions, jacket hanging open and undershirt damp and clinging. Janet felt like someone had left her internal thermometer on far to high. Blue eyes roved lingeringly over her delicate frame, so teasingly displayed in little more than scanty underthings.   
   
“Sadist?” Sam questioned in a low, seductive tone and stepped in closer to crowd Janet back against the cold cement wall. Paralyzed with need and terror, Janet could only stare at the enticing vision before her. The ogling was entirely mutual. Somehow Sam had cleaned up the dirty leather and it sparkled dully in the dim florescent lighting. “I don’t know if I’d go that far.”  
   
Blue eyes wandered over Janet’s slender body and the sight threatened to short circuit the brain behind them. Like a second skin, the creamy French lace lay snug against flat muscle and sultry curves. It dove low between round breasts and arched high over narrow hips to emphasize every feminine slope and curve. The white, button-down shirt hung open and loose to frame the whole picture. As though drawn by an irresistible force, Sam leaned in until they were almost touching, their body heat mingling in the small space left between them.  
   
“When was the last time anyone told you how beautiful you are?” Sam rasped hoarsely across Janet’s trembling lips. Perhaps in a different context the statement would have been lame, but it worked this time. There was no answer except for the fire in those dark eyes and the language of their labored breathing. Neither was sure who moved first, their eyes closed against the roar of feeling between them. It was a tentative brush of mouths that quickly became torrid. The icy wall on her back was quickly forgotten as Janet wrapped herself around Sam’s strong frame. The press of warm curves and smooth, heavy hide drove her mad, causing Janet to moan eagerly into Sam’s kiss.  
   
Baffled and uncaring as to how this had happened or where it was going, Sam pressed Janet heavily into the wall and ran fervent hands over the delectable body only half-dressed in her arms. Abruptly, some measure of sanity returned and Sam yanked her head back to stare into glazed brown eyes. Stunned and trembling with reaction, she twisted to sit heavily on the bench beside Janet’s bag, but never released her possessive hold on the smaller woman. Shaking with cold and feeling, Janet snuggled in beneath the jacket as best she could and wrapped both legs and arms around Sam’s lanky frame.  
   
“I’m glad you came in here to check on me,” Janet breathed against Sam’s neck and sensed her smile. The loving embrace turned into a crushing bear hug that made her squeak in protest.   
   
“Me too,” Sam murmured and sought out Janet’s mouth again. There was nothing but the two of them, the world around them utterly forgotten. Until Janet shivered again in the deepening cold. “Hey, we need to get you into something warm,” Sam chuckled against Janet’s swollen mouth. “Before you catch a chill. Some doctor you are.”  
   
“Cheeky. I’ll remember you said that next time you need an exam.”  
   
“Promises, promises.”  
   
If it had been difficult to peel herself off the bike’s seat after that initial ride, pulling away from Sam’s leather-clad hips was sheer torture. Enjoying this immensely, Sam leaned back to watch Janet hesitate before her.  
   
“Are you just going to sit there?”  
   
A wicked and seductive grin flashed as Sam nudged the duffel with her elbow. “Yes. I want to see you get dressed.” She traced a teasing finger down Janet’s flat tummy and relished the hiss of response. “Because later I fully intend to strip you out of them.”  
   
If she kept this up, Jane was going to become a firm believer in spontaneous human combustion. There was barely enough room to maneuver, but she managed to get into her pants and sweater. But with Sam taking up most of the bench, how was she supposed to get her shoes on? Then an idea occurred to her and Sam perked up at the wicked grin.   
   
“Give a girl a hand?” Janet teased throatily and lifted a bare foot to press it against Sam’s abdomen. That certainly took her off guard. Pale eyes smoky with need, Sam fished around blindly in the bag until she came up with a pair of socks and slid the warm cotton over Janet’s icy flesh.  
   
“We need to get you warmed up,” Sam mused and rubbed the delicate foot briskly between her hands to coax some warmth back. It felt heavenly and Janet purred in appreciation.  
   
“Mmm… you’re doing a fine job.”  
   
Sam yanked on the dirty boot and waited for the other foot to press against her. Janet did not disappoint, wanting the woman’s body heat as much as the seduction. With the foot on the floor covered, Sam lingered this time, stroking the sensitive arch and toes until Janet quivered with need. Finally she yanked her foot away to brace it against the worn bench between Sam’s legs and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a rough, demanding kiss that left Sam panting, especially when that big toe arched up to playfully brush against her groin.  
   
“As much fun as this is,” Janet growled across Sam’s lips. “We need to get some rest. I’m still aching from riding all day and I can’t stand up for much longer.”  
   
“How about a massage?”  
   
Now that made Janet pause and look at her with true, unadulterated lust in her eyes. “God you’re a tease. There’s no privacy here.”  
   
“Not true. The newbie always gets the trailer, that’s the custom. All you have to do is invite me in.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Yes, really. Now let me see your foot again so we can get that damn shoe on and get you warmed up.”  
   
The trailer was Robert and Tommy’s battered old camper that was barely bigger than the van pulling it. But they willingly wished the women a good night and understanding smiles when Sam claimed Janet’s traditional right to it. The young adults had cranked up a boom box and were drinking and dancing beneath the moon. They would not disturb their companions, and after climbing into the trailer, Sam locked the door to be sure. It was little more than a tiny kitchen and bathroom in the back half with the rest being a claustrophobic walkway and a great big bed. Sam set the lantern down on the tiny counter and grabbed Janet.  
   
“Alone at last,” she growled and they kissed again. It never occurred to Janet to object as Sam yanked the sweater over her head before a quick shove sent her sprawling onto the bed. For a long moment, Janet stared up at Sam and enjoyed the Hell’s Angel spectacle of her.  
   
“Do have any idea how maddening you are prancing around in that outfit?” Janet heard herself whisper and Sam’s grin grew predatory. Then abruptly, she drew herself up into an exaggerated bodybuilder’s stance and Janet laughed and laughed and laughed. Blue eyes glittering with lust and amusement, Sam climbed onto the bed and crouched possessively over the smaller woman.  
   
“Oh yes,” Sam purred softly and teased with fleeting kisses. One hand lingered over lace-covered curves. “This is beautiful… and it feels good… you are so sexy…”  
   
Sensitive hands slid under the jacket to learn Sam’s lanky frame. Oh, she had examined this body before, but had never touched for pleasure alone. It was a distinctly different to caress the flat muscle and subtle curves. When she ran flirtatious fingers around hard nipples, Sam growled in response.  
   
“Now who’s the tease?” Janet smiled and continued to stroke Sam to distraction. Long fingers finally dug into her ribs and Janet squealed in tickled surprise. It turned into an impromptu wrestling match that Sam easily won, her greater mass besting her partner.  
   
“Okay, you’ve got me,” Janet purred and pressed up into Sam. “Now what are you going to do with me?”  
   
Those same fingers slid down Janet’s tense body to roughly yank open the fly of her jeans. They slipped beneath the warm fabric until Janet made another sound that was half surprise and half arousal.  Sensing the surrender, Sam tugged at the zipper and held Janet’s smoky gaze.  
   
“Roll over and make yourself comfy,” she whispered and Janet obeyed with a moan. Scrambling from the bed, Sam yanked off the unlaced boots before grabbing the pant cuffs and pulling them off. She ran eager hands over the slim legs and relished Janet’s soft little noises. “Relax and let me take care of you.”  
   
Soon, they were both lost in the give and take of their interaction. Those loving hands had worked their way up Janet’s legs and over her back to stroke the tension from her shoulders. Weary from her efforts and restless with the energy inside her, Sam leaned over Janet until the cold edge of the zipper touched skin. That earned an annoyed noise and Janet twisted and grabbed the trailing edges of the jacket to yank Sam roughly down on top of her.  
   
“Come keep me warm,” she groaned against the other woman’s mouth and they were lost again. But eventually Janet’s teasing edge got the best of her and she removed her hands from under Sam’s shirt. Glassy-eyed, the blonde looked down at her in puzzlement. Thoughtfully, Janet ran a single fingertip over Sam’s soft mouth. “You know what I’d really like? Hmmm? I’d like to watch you peel out of this sexy outfit… nice and slow.”  
   
The hottest flames always burn blue, and Sam was no exception. Nervous and self-conscious, she nonetheless found herself pulling away from Janet’s seductive warmth to stand on shaky legs. This was a pleasurable battle of wills as dark eyes followed every movement of Sam’s hands. They trailed over the thin t-shirt to hover over the zipper holding the abdominal muscles hostage. The rasp of the metal teeth was loud even over the dull noise from outside. Leaving a hint of pale cloth beneath showing to tease, Sam leaned up against the counter to pull off the heavy boots. They clattered to the deck to be quickly followed by the shirt. Janet could only stare at the perfect, slender build of this feline woman. Slowly, sensuously, the heavy leather was inched down Sam’s thighs until their own weight pulled them to the floor.  
   
“Enough,” Janet rasped and sat up to reach for her lover. But Sam stood her ground, arms crossed and expression no-nonsense.  
   
“Now you.”  
   
It was a good thing the little lantern and their own eager bodies had warmed up the trailer as Janet swallowed hard and reached for the delicate ribbon lacing the lingerie closed. Loop by loop it was tugged away to reveal more pale flesh while Sam watched in enraptured silence. Generous curves at last spilled from the delicate lace and Sam pounced with a growl. Rough and tender, they danced to the music between them until at last the storm calmed.   
   
A sharp shiver quaked through Janet’s small frame as she calmed from their strenuous lovemaking. Whatever soreness Sam had gotten rid of earlier had returned, but far more pleasantly. A sinuous movement from Sam had them suddenly snuggled up beneath the nest of quilts and sheets to cuddle.  
   
“Sam?”  
   
“Mmmm?”  
   
“Do we know what brought this on?”  
   
A low chuckle was the only response for a long moment. Then she squeezed her delicate lover until it seemed they would meld into one. “Because I love you, of course?”  
   
“Oh good. I was hoping you’d say something like that, because I’ve adored you for as long as I can remember.”  
   
“Just promise you’ll still respect me in the morning.”  
   
“Hmmph, no fear of that.”


End file.
